1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighted cap, and more particularly to a cap with an LED that is used to illuminate a beverage container.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A beverage container can be illuminated for various purposes. For example, an illuminated beverage container can be used to attract a prospective buyer to a product or merely as a light source.
Typically, beverage containers are illuminated by a lamp and corresponding circuitry mounted in a base section of the container below a beverage containing section of the container. The lamp faces upward to illuminate the beverage containing section with light from the base section.
In one illuminated beverage container, the lamp is lit by contacts of the circuitry that extend from the base section into the beverage containing section. A domed wall that transmits light is provided between the base section and the beverage containing section. The circuitry uses a battery to power the lamp. The lamp is then lit when the circuitry is activated by liquid in the container electrically connecting the contacts. In a similar illuminated beverage container, the lamp is an LED and a central portion of the base of the beverage containing section is shaped as a lens to focus the light of the LED.
However, the above illuminated beverage containers are not disposable. Accordingly, the corresponding base sections are not designed to be easily removed.
Spring water, juices, and soft drinks are typically sold in disposable plastic containers. It is neither physically practical nor cost effective to affix the base sections of the above devices to these containers.
Thus, there exists a need for a cap with an LED that can be removably affixed to a beverage container.